


Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone REWRITTEN

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, More names will be added as I go along, Rewritten book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Until now, there has been no magic for Harry Potter, an ordinary boy of ten, turning eleven. He lives with the horrible Dursleys and their spoiled, terrible son Dudley. Harry’s room is a tiny cupboard under the stairs, and he has never had a birthday party. But then a rather odd letter arrives by an owl; a letter with an invitation to a magical place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he finds his first ever friends, a sport called Quidditch, and magic in everything at Hogwarts. He also finds a great destiny that’s been waiting for him for ten years.. if he can survive the encounter. (REWRITTEN FROM THE ORIGINAL DESCRIPTION)All credits go to JKR EXCEPT the word changes.Not finished!
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone REWRITTEN

The Dursley couple of number four, Privet Drive, were happy to say that they were abnormally normal, thank you very much. The were the last, and very last, people you’d expect to be involved with anything strange or abnormal, because they just didn’t allow this kind of nonsense.

Mr. Dursley worked at a drill company named Grunnings.


End file.
